


Daredevil

by jaeseoksoo



Series: Sheith October Fest [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, bless Iverson who may or may not be scarred from these two horny men, it's not as bad as it sounds, sex in a meeting lmao, these boys thrive in dangerous situations, they're recipes for a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeseoksoo/pseuds/jaeseoksoo
Summary: In which there is a meeting, Keith is bored and horny and he wants Shiro’s attention.





	Daredevil

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my Sheith October FesT project (or SOFT project, as I lovingly call it) where I post a ficlet everyday until Keith's birthday on the 23rd. I was supposed to post this on, well, October 1, but life got in the way etc etc and so here we are, here we are.

It's the fifth time in under two hours that Keith's looked up at the wall clock above Commander Iverson's head. He's not fond of lengthy meetings and he knows neither is Shiro. The only difference between them is that Shiro has perfected the art of not looking bored or antsy. Keith has not and once a meeting's reached its 30-minute mark, Keith's mentally gone. It's nearing two hours so Keith's been gone four times over.

 

Keith's head is already in the clouds as he daydreams about how to put to good use Shiro's new Altean arm in the future. Keith hasn't seen the arm without its owner for more than ten meters. Is the range limited? Will he be able to make use of it even if Shiro is not in the room with him? How sensitive is the prosthetic to stimulation and how good will Shiro be able to multitask-?

 

Keith's train of sexy thoughts gets interrupted when he feels fingers crawl up to the side of his leg. He glances down and sees Shiro's prosthetic fingers caress his inner thigh. The sensation makes Keith want to angle his hips a certain way. He wants Shiro's fingers to brush against a part of Keith now craving Shiro's attention. A full body shudder runs through his body and he almost fails to hide a pleasurable moan with a cough.

 

Keith turns red when he hears Shiro snort beside him in amusement. In truth, Keith isn't the vengeful type on most days. Today though, being in a meeting sort of changes things.

 

Let's see who's snorting in triumph when I'm done with you.

 

Keith almost jumps from his seat when a trill echoes in the room. The annoying sound only gets cut off when Iverson takes his phone from his pocket and walks out of the room. Keith watches as the other man gestures at them before closing the door behind him. Not a few seconds later, Keith hears Iverson raise his voice on the other side of the door.

 

Fired up with Iverson out of the way, Keith lowers his left hand and slides it into Shiro's pocket. Keith maintains eye contact with Shiro as he wriggles his fingers and stretches them until he can cup Shiro through his pants. Feeling bolder, Keith tries to get in a squeeze which surprises Shiro, causing him to suck in a breath. Keith can see Shiro's eyeballs roll back before squeezing his eyes shut. Even half-hard Shiro almost fills Keith's hand and Keith is giddy to know the kind of power he can exert over Shiro especially when in public, in the middle of a meeting like this.

 

Keith keeps palming at Shiro until he feels the prosthetic release his thigh. It comes to rest beneath his elbow instead, unsure whether to guide Keith's hand or stop it from moving. It does neither.

 

"Keith, w-what are you doing," finally stutters Shiro. "Iverson can walk back in any minute."

 

"He won't," Keith whispers back with confidence.

 

"You don't know that," Shiro replies, moans getting more pronounced the longer Keith works on him.

 

Unyielding in his ministrations, Keith watches as a blush starts to dust Shiro's face and neck. Keith continues to touch Shiro until he feels him stiffen beneath his hand. Knowing how close Shiro is, Keith leans forward and he lets Shiro bury his face into the crook of his neck. When Shiro finally moans Keith's name, it's with a small sob of relief. As Shiro moaned out his climax, Keith can feel Shiro's prosthetic fingers dig into the small of his back. He didn't even notice it move towards his back to pull him into a hug.

 

Shiro is beautiful even like this, sighs Keith as Shiro bites his neck in fake anger.

 

"You're lucky Iverson didn't come back. Oh god. That was so embarrassing, Keith. You made me feel like a horny teenager, again," complains Shiro with a laugh.

 

"And I would again," Keith says with a satisfied grin as he cards his fingers through Shiro's hair to soothe and calm his lover down before Iverson returns and bores them both to death once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 coming up in a few hours! Thanks for reading and putting up with my sloppy work. ;) 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed this old peasant's writing heart. 
> 
> (or just come say hi to me on twitter @sheitheist)


End file.
